Pallet Town Academy
by xoxPokemonSweetCakesxox
Summary: Pallet Town Academy is a training school for girls, who in a years time will begin there own journey. they will learn all they can about pokemon, Battling,Training Etc. Accepting Oc's


**Pallet Town Academy (sorry i didn't point this out earlier, i don't want oc's of the original anime or manga character) i already have families for them!.**

I have decided to continue with this story. I have loads of changes. I have been really busy lately, sorry about the delay. But i will continue with is story. So get your Oc's in so I can start.

You can review as many Oc's as you like, I can't guarantee that i'll use all of them. However, i will try to use at least one of everyone's Characters, but if i can't, I'm sorry.

Pallet Town Academy is a training school for girls, who in a years time will begin there own journey. they will learn all they can about pokemon, Battling,Training Etc. (Don't Worry, i'm also doing a boy's Academy, But not yet)

I have 3 teams, that you can put your characters in. 7 girls in each team. also i would be very greatful if somebody does Snobby Triplets.

Articuno – Red

Moltres – Green

Zapdos – Blue

Your Character's must wear a uniform; the colour depends on what team your character's are in.

Girls Uniform –

White short sleeve blouse

(Colour) Short sleeve v-neck jumper

(Colour) Mini skirt

White knee length socks

(Colour) Ballet flat shoes

* * *

Name – (Full name)

Age – (9 Years only)

Gender – (Females Only)

Hair description – (Colour – Length – Style)

Eye Colour –

Team – (What team, your characters are going to be in)

Weekend Clothes –

Swimming Wear -

Pyjamas –

Personality – (Make it a good one)

Family – (Your Characters, MUST have a family)

Other Family – (Exp: Cousins, Aunties, Uncles)

Lives - Region- (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh)

Town/City - (Exp: Pallet Town, Cerulean City)

Status – (What you character wants to be after the academy)

Goals - (What are you characters goals, after the academy)

Catchphrases – (If you character doesn't have a catchphrase, the put N/A)

Likes – (What does you character like)

Dislike – (what does you character dislike)

Opinion on my Characters – (How Your Characters View, Nikki, Daphne and Oprah)

* * *

**My Characters **

Name – Nikki Lilly Ketchum

Age – 9

Gender – female

Hair description – blonde, knee length, with a fringe

Eye Colour – blue

Team – articuno

Weekend Clothes – baby pink spaghetti vest top

white mini skirt

baby pink tights

white knee length boots

Swimming Wear - turquoise swimming costume with baby pink heart patterns

Pyjamas – baby pink, long sleeve top and bottoms, with red, yellow, purple and turquoise poka dots on

Personality – Nikki is an loud mouth and lively girl, who tends to do things without thinking. She is strong-headed never turning down a challenge, she loves to meet new people, she can make friends easily. Nikki can easily forget things but she a great sense of humour, she tries to lift up people spirts if there feeling down. Nikki is very loyal to her siblings and friends, she will always be there if they are in need of help, she can't stand watching them or anybody getting bullied. Nikki love explore new places and is very brave, but also very clumsy and fun-loving. Nikki has a really big sweet tooth she loves to eat, Nikki can have a temper if you make her upset. Even though Nikki is the youngest out of the three of them, she is know as the leader.

Family – mom - Misty

dad - Ash

Older Bro - Elliott

Older Sis - Hilary

Older Bro - Leo

Identical Sisters - Daphne, Oprah

Younger Sis - Kiara - Crystal

Other Family – Nana - Delia

Aunt - Daisy - Uncle - Craige - Cousin - Sapphira

Aunt - Violet - Uncle - Ian - Cousin - Ruby

Aunt - Lilly - Uncle - Scott - Cousin - Topaz

Lives - Region- Kanto

City - Cerulean City

Status – pokemon trainer

Goals - To become a Pokemon champion

Catchphrases – Oh Snap!, Coolio, Frick, You Dipstick, Okies

Likes - battling - food - pokemon - singing - chocolate - the colour pink - fruit - playing her flute

Dislike – seafood - pokemon beening abused - criminals

* * *

Name – Daphne Daisy Ketchum

Age – 9

Gender – female

Hair description – Orange, middle of back, with a fringe

Eye Colour – blue

Team – Moltres

Weekend Clothes – baby green spaghetti vest top

white mini skirt

Baby Green tights

white knee length boots

Swimming Wear - yellow swimming costume with green flower patterns

Pyjamas – Red t-shirt with white knee length bottoms and red spots on the pants

Personality – Daphne is an friendly and kind natured, she's the most intelligent out of the three of them. Just like Nikki she loves to meet new people, also like Nikki, Daphne will stick up for her siblings and friends, she also hates people being bullied. Daphne is a senstive girl but also generous she will help anyone in need. Daphne is terrifed of ghosts and hates going into dark places. She also has a temper, if you make angry you better watch out. Daphne is passionate about food and will fight asnyone who tries to steals hers.

Family – mom - Misty

dad - Ash

Older Bro - Elliott

Older Sis - Hilary

Older Bro - Leo

Identical Sisters - Nikki, Oprah

Younger Sis - Kiara - Crystal

Other Family – Nana - Delia

Aunt - Daisy - Uncle - Craige - Cousin - Sapphira

Aunt - Violet - Uncle - Ian - Cousin - Ruby

Aunt - Lilly - Uncle - Scott - Cousin - Topaz

Lives - Region- Kanto

City - Cerulean City

Status – pokemon coordinator

Goals - To become a top coordinator

Catchphrases – N/A

Likes - contest battling - pokemon - food

Dislike – ghosts (not ghosts types, just ghosts) - pokemon beening abused - criminals

* * *

Name – Oprah Violet Ketchum

Age – 9

Gender – female

Hair description – Blue, wavy, waiste length with a fringe

Eye Colour – blue

Team – zapdos

Weekend Clothes – baby blue spaghetti vest top

white mini skirt

baby blue tights

white knee length boots

Swimming Wear - white swimming costume with blue polka dot patterns

Pyjamas – lilic spaghetti vest top

white shorts with a lilic flower, on the left side of the shorts

Personality – Oprah is an talkative and proud girl, she loves fashion and never likes to wear dark colours. Oprah Sometimes can be quite bossy and a bit of a blabba mouth. she likes to speak her mind even saying stuff she doesn't mean, she has a short temper if anyone who critazises her family, friends, pokemon, apperance and fasion sense. oprah can also be a kind and gental girl but she doesn't like to show her soft side very much, she hate to be know as a weak person, she will show her soft side once in a while. Also just like misty she is terrified bugs.

Family – mom - Misty

dad - Ash

Older Bro - Elliott

Older Sis - Hilary

Older Bro - Leo

Identical Sisters - Daphne, Nikki

Younger Sis - Kiara - Crystal

Other Family – Nana - Delia

Aunt - Daisy - Uncle - Craige - Cousin - Sapphira

Aunt - Violet - Uncle - Ian - Cousin - Ruby

Aunt - Lilly - Uncle - Scott - Cousin - Topaz

Lives - Region- Kanto

City - Cerulean City

Status - water pokemon trainer

Goals - To beome a elite waer pokemon trainer

Catchphrases – N/A

Likes - fashion - water pokemon - swimming - water ballet

Dislike – bug pokemon - pokemon beening abused - people who have bad fashion sense - dark colours


End file.
